A Promise To Hold
by backTrance
Summary: Her father had always told her that someone made a vow to marry her when she turns 18. Four months had passed since her 18th birthday, and for the first time in her life, she'll finally meet that person who made a promise to marry her once upon a time...


**A/N: **Hey guys,this is my first time writing a fic… and it's a crack pairing! *gets shot*

This story is set in AU and the characters may be a little OOC, so please forgive this lowly peasant… m( _ _ )m

English isn't my first language, so there might be grammatical mistakes.

Constructive criticisms are welcome. Here it is guys, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K-On!

* * *

><p><strong>A Promise To Hold<strong>

"The kid's going to get hit!"

"Ritsu, run!", Tainaka Eri barely shouted, when her only daughter was about to get hit by a car. The younger Tainaka was frozen on the spot, as the car sped off towards her direction. All of a sudden, strong arms enveloped the amber-eyed girl as she was pulled away just in time by a man with raven hair.

Eri rushed towards her 9 year old daughter, her heart still thumping so fast because of the recent event that almost took her daughter's life. "Ritsu! I'm glad you're alright…!", Eri managed to say as she hugged her still shocked daughter. "Thank you for saving Ritsu Minato-san!", Eri said, full of gratefulness, as she turned towards her daughter's savior. It was their neighbor and her husband's best friend. "Minato, what happened?", Reiko asked her husband when she saw Eri's worried face as she approached the three. The raven haired man narrated the earlier event that almost took the younger Tainaka's life. "I'm glad you're safe now Ricchan", the garnet-eyed woman said with relief as she patted Ritsu's head.

"How can I ever repay you for saving my daughter's life Minato-san?" "No mom, it was my life that was saved, so I will be the one who's going to repay him… Tell me, how can I ever repay you Nakano-san?", Ritsu said formally. The man smiled as he saw the unwavering determination in those bright, amber orbs. "Looks like I can't change your mind, can I Ritsu-san?", the man asked the tawny-haired girl seriously. Ritsu nodded and repeated her question. _Like father, like daughter huh?_ Minato thought as he tried to control his chuckle. "Well then… my wife will give birth to our first child in 2 weeks… I want you to marry my child 18 years from now…" Reiko was about to say something when Minato stopped her. The tawny-haired girl raised an eyebrow as she said, "You're making me marry your child? That condition will cost me my whole life you know…" "That is my only condition young Tainaka, but if you don't want to do it, then forget about what I said", Minato answered formally. "…Well then, Nakano-san, I'll marry your child 18 years from now and that's a promise", Ritsu said as she raised her small hand towards the raven-haired man, who shook it in return.

"I want to thank you again Minato, for saving Ritsu's life", Eri uttered as she bowed down. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Let's see each other again, Minato, Reiko…". Minato and Reiko hugged Eri. "Give our regards to Shinichi, 'k?", Reiko said. "That husband of yours can't even say his goodbyes properly, ne?", Minato playfully added as they all laughed. The couple then shifted their attention to the tawny-haired girl. "Take care Ricchan", Reiko said as she kissed Ritsu's forehead. "You too oba-chan!", Ritsu replied with a grin. "Let's go Ritsu, your father is waiting for us at the station" "See ya oji-san, oba-san!", Ritsu waved as she and her mother walked towards the station.

Reiko waited for the Tainakas to say their goodbyes before asking her husband. "Minato, what was that? You know that our child is…" "Don't worry, everything will be fine, right Azusa-chan?", Minato said as he rubbed his wife's stomach before turning to the direction where Ritsu and her mother were walking to.

"See you in 18 years then, Ritsu Tainaka…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, there you have it guys, what do you think?

Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are welcome.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!

See ya! ^_^


End file.
